YuGiOh & Evangelion: Gods vs Angels
by Shadow777
Summary: Strange things are going on in Tokyo 3. First, three new kids show up(OCs) with cards called Duel Monsters and strange items called Millennium Pieces. Next, past Angel return from death. Please R&R.


Author's Note: I watch alot of Yu-Gi-Oh. Like, as in, almost every single episode on tape. Geeky, yes. Good duelist, you bet your life on it. However, even though I've read every single bit of information on Evangelion, I've only seen three episodes. The one where Shinji first pilots his EVA and it goes crazy, Shinji and Rei vs the 5th Angel...and some episode about Asuka talking to a doll of herself. Wasn't paying too much attention to that one. Why did I write this? Because I want to mix two good animes. I want to see Angels fair against my monsters of choice inside the Shadow Realm. And...I just watched Marik summon Ra while listening to the Evangelion Theme. That, plus two bottles of Jolt Cola on a boring Friday equals this story. Please note in this story I bring back past Angels, introduce three original Duelist, and disregard Death & Rebirth and End of Evangelion. So no flames. You don't like this story now, the BACK button is right there. All others, enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

EVANGELION / YU-GI-OH: GODS VS ANGELS

"Shinji," called Misato's voice. "Shinji! Wake up. You'll be late again."

"Mmmrph!" he mumbled with his face in his pillow and his headphones hanging off his head. "I'm too tired, Misato." Shinji, like anyone else, was not the morning person.

"Shinji, get out of that bed now before I come in there and make you!" shouted the lovely voice of Asuka. Now Shinji's a morning person.

"Okay, okay. I'm up! Geez." Shinji got out of bed, wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Asuka walked by his open door, her school uniform on and a toothbrush in her mouth. She gave Shinji a glare.

"Put some clothes on, baka."

"I just woke up!" She walked away. Shinji stepped over his dirty clothes laying on the floor around him. Not the neatest person in the world. He reached his closet, opening it up, grabbing the next set of socks, shoes, shirt, and pants. It's the school uniform. His outfit is redundant. Nothing special. He slipped his white, button up shirt on and then procceed to put the black pants on. He slipped one leg in and then began to hop around his room on one leg with trying to put the other one in.

"Breakfast, Shinji!" said Misato.

"Be there in just a--WHOOOA!" he shouted as he fell on his back. "Ooooh. That's gonna ache later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji had finished his eggs around the same time Misato finished her morning beer, while Pen Pen decided to take a bath. Asuka walked around the apartment, making sure she had everything she needed for her day at school. "No more exams," Shinji told himself.

"You've been studying all week with Kensuke and Touji," Misato told him. "You'll do fine."

"Come on, Shinji!" bugged Asuka. "I'm leaving now, so come on!"

"Good luck," said Misato, grabbing another beer from the fridge. Shinji walked out the door with his back-pack on, following Asuka down the stairs to the sidewalk below. The sky was cloudless and the sun poured down on Tokyo 3.

"Notice something weird?" asked Asuka. Shinji held back the insult.

"What?" he asked.

"Those three empty apartments the floor below ours."

"Yeah."

"They have mail. Looks like they're occupied."

"That's cool."

"NO! What if they are a bunch of party, frat boys that want to take advantage of a poor, attractive, Jap-German girl?" Shinji gave her a strange glare. She glared back. "What? It's possible! Stop looking at me, idiot!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji sat down at his desk upon entering the class. He noticed and greeted Rei. She seemed a bit tired. Shinji sat down, opening his bag, taking his pencils and notebook out. He knew he had his test the class after this. He feared it. He didn't want it. He looked around the room, watching kids enter the room and take their seats, or chatting. Shinji noticed a kid, around his age, sitting in the back row in the right corner. A kid he hasn't seen before. The school uniform. Brown, messy hair. Blue eyes. Skinny. He sat back in his desk, arms crossed across his chest. Walking into the class was another new kid. Taller than the other. And built very strong. His hair was blond and spikey and his eyes brown. He walked over and plain and simply punched the other kid in the arm. "Ahhh," he groaned. He back handed the other guy in the stomach. "Funny, Cody," he said smiling. "Next time, just ask what's up." He sat in the seat next to the other kid. One final new boy walked in. Same age as the other two. His eyes green. Hair messy and black, with the back in a ponytail. Shinji wondered who they were. About then, the teacher walked into the room.

"Everyone in their seats," he ordered. Everyone sat down and/or stopped talking. "Thank you. Today, we have three new students joining our class. Please stand when I ask for you. Ryan Takawa?" The messy, brown haired boy stood up. "Cody Adams?" The built blonde stood up. "Name's a bit American. And finally, Seta Tashid?" The Kenshin guy stood up last. "These three are from Hiroshima, transfered here from their boarding school. How do you guys like it?"

"Not bad," said Ryan.

"Been around the world?"

"A bit," said Cody.

"Any place good in particular?" Ryan, Cody, and Seta all looked at one another.

"Had to be Egypt," replied Ryan. All three took their seats. Shinji noticed something about all three as they stood up. One of their pockets had a square bulge inside. The other pocket, a triangle shaped object. What could it had been?

"Mr. Ikari!" yelled the teacher. Shinji snapped back to reality. "Problem?"

"Um, no, sir," Shinji answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's with you, Ikari?" asked Asuka angerly at lunch. "First you wake up late this morning, and now you lose concentration in class? You're being such an idiot!"

"You are acting a bit strange," agreed Rei in her cold voice.

"It's those three new kids," said Shinji.

"What about them?" asked Asuka.

"I have this strange feeling about them. Like...as if...as if they aren't at all what they seem to be."

"You never cease to amaze me," said Asuka, putting her hand over her face. Shinji and Asuka looked up at Rei. She was looking across the lunch room. A large crowd had gathered at a table. Few boys. Few girls. "What's that all about?" asked Asuka as she stood up and walked over. Shinji and Rei followed behind. As they got closer, they could hear some chatter amongst the crowd. Asuka forced her way up to her friend Hikari, with Shinji and Rei right behind her. She looked down at the table. It was Ryan and Cody. On the table, instead of lunches, were...cards? These were no ordinary cards. We're not talking clubs or hearts. Not even baseball or basketball. Weird looking creatures and monsters. On Cody's side were three creatures. Asuka could read the names at the top. A dark warrior with a yellow blade called Swordstalker. A red warrior of flames named Darkfire Soldier. And a purple armored knight called the Black Luster Soldier. On the sides of Cody and Ryan were small boxes called Deck Boxes. That must had been the square bulge in their pockets.

"You're finished!" said Cody. Cody waved his hand over the three cards on the field, picking them up. He then placed them in a pile of face up cards. "By sending those three to the Graveyard, I summon my Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Cody put down a blue card with a picture of a massive, muscular, blue demon with wings. On Ryan's side of the field were three dragons. White dragons with blue eyes. "I destroy one of your dragons with Obelisk!" Ryan picked up his dragon and set it in his pile of face up cards. He then flipped over a face down light purple card with a picture of a graveyard with black fog around it.

"Activate Trap: Call of the Haunted," said Ryan. "To bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon that was just destroyed." He took his dragon out of the graveyard and placed it back on the field.

"You're just prolonging your defeat," said Cody. "All Obelisk has to do is attack another one of your dragons, and your remaining Life Points are gone. And all your Magic, Trap, and Effects are useless against Obelisk!" Ryan drew from the top of his deck.

"Well, Cody, you win." Cody smiled.

"Ha!"

"That's what I would say if luck wasn't on my side this turn!"

"Aw, no! Not again!" "I sacrifice all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" He placed all three Blue-Eyes in the graveyard. "To summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ryan placed down a yellow card with a picture of a golden griffon on it.

"Damn! He has the attack of 9000! That'll destroy me!"

"Ra attacks. Obelisk dies. And your remaining LP is gone, Cody."

"Geez! You and your stupid God. If I had two other monsters to offer Obelisk..."

"It would had gone your way!" said Seta. "Because Obelisk would have killed all three dragons and automatically do 4000 to Ryan's LP, thus winning the game."

"Aw, watch Slifer close, pal!" said Cody.

"What is this?" Asuka's voice broke in. "A stupid kid's game?"

"Duel Monsters requires a lot of skill and thinking. And I doubt there are many people who know how to use the Egyptain Gods like we do."

"You mean this?" laughed Touji, picking Ra up from the table.

"Hey!" shouted Ryan. "Give that back. It's one-of-a-kind!"

"Right," said Touji. "I'll go find this in a ceral box! Kensuke, will you look at this thing?"

"Nice artwork," commented Kensuke, lifting up his glasses to get a good look.

"Give back my Winged Dragon of Ra!" ordered Ryan. Touji then looked at him with anger.

"How about I crush this thing with one hand?" Ryan reached into his other pocket, grabbing on to the triangle object. Shinji was the only one who noticed the inside of his pocket glow yellow. Ryan glared Touji down as Touji laughed back. Suddenly, Touji just stopped his laughing. He was a bit fear struck.

"What's wrong?" asked Kensuke.

"I can't....I can't move!" Touji answered. "I feel like all my joints have locked up!" Ryan walked up and snatched Ra from his hand. He looked at his undamaged card. Then gave a cold stare to Touji.

"Never touch my Egyptian God Card!" he told him. Then he mumbled "Or next time, it's the Shadow Realm for you." He took his hand out of his pocket. The glow died away. Touji was now able to move. Ryan picked up his things and left the lunchroom with Seta and Cody.

"You're right, Ikari," said Rei. "There is more to them then what we see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was stupid," said Seta, walking down the street with Ryan and Cody. "I mean, really, Ryan."

"He deserved it," Ryan said.

"Cut him slack, Seta," said Cody. "But seriously dude, that guy can't be stronger than me, so let me handle it next time."

"And don't think I didn't hear that Shadow Realm remark," continued Seta. "The Millennium Pieces aren't toys!"

"Okay, man. Now you're starting to sound like his mom!"

"These pieces were destine to us," said Ryan. "And I will use it's unlimited power." Ryan stopped and turned to Seta and Cody. "We came here looking for challenges. You've seen the news reports about the Angels here in Tokyo 3. It's time to stop hiding our power and use it for some good. That's why we're here. And you know what happens when our pieces are put together."

"You translated the ancient text...but the power is dangerous," said Seta.

"When the time comes, we'll use it. Only Gods can truly destroy Angels."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ritsuko, what do we have?" asked Misato walking into the computer room. Maya, Ritsuko, and the rest furiously made screens pop up.

"Something I've never seen before," she replied. "And frankly, it looks very, very bad."

"An Angel?"

"Plural."

"Angels?! Which ones?"

"Past ones," Ritsuko explained. "They've ressurected. The 3rd, 5th, and 7th."

"We have trouble with one! We can't handle three!"

"I have faith in our pilots," said Ritsuko, blowing some smoke from her cigar.

"There's no smoking, you know."

"Sue me."

"But, if they were beaten, why return to life suddenly?"

"I don't know. If I knew, I'd be figuring out a way to stop it. Talk to Ikari and the others. We've never had three attack at the same time. Plan strategies, upgrade weapons. Do what you must. We have 24 hours until the emerge in Tokyo 3."

"Roger."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time Remaining: 23 hours, 45 minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan was walking by himself down the empty roads of Tokyo 3. Dark clouds have moved in a little while ago. Ryan prayed for no rain. He hates getting wet. He looked at Ra in between his fingers, and his Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his other fingers on his other hand. "The four buddies of mine here are unstoppable," Ryan thought to himself. "Nothing can stop Ra or my Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). And with my Millennium Piece, not even a crushing hand will destroy my cards. These Millennium Pieces are powerful. Every card has a soul. And the--" His thoughts were interupted by a sight in the city park. He saw on a park bench the pretty girl he saw earlier in the cafeteria. The pretty girl with short, blue-haired. She was in her school uniform with a text book in her lap. It was open and she was reading through. "Go say hi," Ryan commanded himself. His insides were shaky and he felt as if he would throw up or something. Looks like he had found his love interest. Man, she was beautiful. "Go say hi," he repeated to himself mentally. "No," he disagreed with himself. "She's so pretty. She probably has a boyfriend already. So what, you're going to just wave her away? Look, walk over, say hi, introduce yourself, get her name, and try to start up a conversation! Now walk. One foot in front of the other." He took a deep breath. "Here I go." He began walking towards her, slowly. The inches felt like miles to him. But he found himself approaching her. He then stood right next to her. His vocal cords were blocked, so he just forced the words out. "Hi."

She looked up from her book, as if in a trance. She found herself starring at him. "Hello," she replied coldly as she turned back to her book. Ouch. Ryan felt a bit shot down. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, uh...I saw you in school...and I'm trying to make friends there because besides my fellow card players, I have none so far."

"Interesting." The tone in her voice was so cold. Ryan had to think of what else to say.

"I'm Ryan Takawa."

"I know. Pleasure to meet you, Takawa."

"Do you have a name?"

"Ayanami." She still has yet to look up from her book.

"Is that your last name?" She nodded. "What's your first name?"

"Rei."

"Rei," said Ryan smiling. The name fluttered around in his head. She was just too involved in her book. Ryan sat down on the park bench next to her. "I heard your one of those Evangelion Pilots."

"I am." Ryan put his hand over the current page she was reading. She looked up at his kind face, looking at her. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to you."

"We are talking."

"No, I..." He laughed to himself. "Not like this. I mean as in just chatting."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Yeah. Understanding things is hard at times." Ryan reached into his pocket and removed one of the dragons she saw him use earlier. "Take Duel Monsters for instance. A fun and strategical game of wits and power. The object is to lower your enemies life points to zero or make him or her run out of cards. You can do it by any means neccassary. Your monsters are your soldiers. Magic and Trap cards are placed out to protect and support them. It's a team thing. The point is that if you don't understand something, like this game, you should learn to. Then you'll have a better time with it."

"It looks interesting."

"I could teach you the basics. Give you some tips."

"May I see?" Ryan gladly handed his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to her. Rei looked at. So powerful. So destructive.

"So beautiful," she said.

"So is the person holding it," said Ryan.

"Oh damn, did I just say that aloud?" he thought. "Dammit, Ryan. You're such a freakin' moron!"

"Thank you," said Rei. Ryan looked at her. She was...smiling? She handed him his card back. "Let me observe you and your companions a few more times. Then I would like to learn." She got up, taking her book with her. "Goodbye." With that, she began walking away.

"WHEW!" Ryan said after she was gone from his sight. "Either I'm a moronic idiot or a complete genius...but right now, I could care less. I talked to her. I gotta go tell Seta and Cody!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time Remaining: 22 hours, 34 minutes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan arrived back to the apartment, dropping his bag off in his room. He entered Seta's apartment, where they were to meet after school. Sure enough, the two were dueling. Seta had Slifer the Sky Dragon on the field, and Cody had Obelisk in his hand, trying to summon him to the field. But he couldn't. "Damn you, Seta," said Cody. "Careless me let you summon the Valkyrion, sacrifice it, bring all Magnet Warriors back, and summon Slifer. Now, everytime I put a damn creature on the field, that stupid dragon deals 2000 damage to it automatically using the second mouth. I hate you!"

"You've beaten him before, you can do it again," said Ryan, closing the door. "Remember, Cody: Slifer's power depends on Seta hand."

"I used Life Shaver and Dilquent Duo already."

"Oh....yeah, you're screwed, then."

"Gee, thanks. Don't think you're an expert just because you have Ra. We may not had been able to stop his effects, but we're working on it." They noticed Ryan had yet to stop smiling. Usually, the kid just smirks at their 'I can beat Ra' remarks. But Seta noticed he wasn't smirking. Just smiling.

"Whoa, man!" said Seta. "No witty remark? No rubbing your fifty straight wins in our faces again? Something's up, Code."

"Ooooh," said Cody. "Last time I saw him like this was...at that convention...he talked with that girl, Samantha, and--" They just got hit by common sense.

"Okay, buddy," said Seta. "Who is she?"

"Rei Ayanami," Ryan replied. "She's sooo hot and beautiful. Maybe a little cold with emotion, but I touched her warm side."

"What's she look like?" asked Cody.

"Uh...short, blue hair. Eyes kinda of...red. Really big....vocab."

"Um, dude. Now, when you say vocab, do you mean--"

"Oh, her," said Seta. "That girl in the cafeteria. I know who you're talking about. Wow, one day and our little Ryan has a crush on a girl already."

"Isn't that cute," said Cody. "Good thing he has his own room."

"Okay, Cody," said Ryan. "You're not allowed to talk until Slifer is defeated."

"That should keep him quiet for a bit," laughed Seta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time Remaining: 15 hours, 12 minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji listened to his music on his walkmen, trying to calm himself. He had just learned the news. Three Angels, one attack. He couldn't sleep. Who could? One Angel was bad enough. Could he really stand against three? And he learned which ones. The 3rd Angel, Sachiel. The first Angel Shinji fought. The 5th Angel, Ramiel. The blue diamond that almost killed Shinji and Rei, and took all of Tokyo 3's power to destroy. And the 7th Angel, Israfel. An Angel that if fought the wrong way could literally become twice the problem, as Asuka learned the hard way.

Asuka was cocky. She thinks they can beat them no problem, and she'll take most of them down herself. Shinji was still scared. He was scared for Asuka. He was scared for Rei. He was scared for Misato. His fear ended up putting him to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time Remaining: 15 hours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan stood out on the balcolny of his appartment. It was around 5:30 in the morning. Sun hadn't risen yet. He gazed coldly at the horizan, as the wind blew harshly. He was in his green plaid pajiamas, with a golden object around his next, hanging down to just below his ribcage on this thin, brown, velvet-like rope. This object was a triangle, pointing down. On the top was a very small loop where the string went through. It was covered in egyptian writing, with a large egyptian eye on the front.

The eye lit up briefly, making a tingling like noise mixed with a high pitch sound. "They are close," Ryan said. "Not much longer. I'll get the challenge I want." He looked at the clouds moving in the wind. "I don't know who you are, but ressurect all the Angels you want. That's exactly the challenge I want." Ryan turned around and headed back into his bed. He slept very easily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Part 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: How'd I do? I don't write Evangelion fics much at all. I wrote one with a mix of Gundam Wing, which turned out horrible because I barely knew Evangelion (I just wanted to see the mechs team up). Years later, Evangelion teams with my series Gundam ZZ79 (Double Zeta with a new pilot and teams with RX-78 and GP01). In that story, ZZ and his pilot, Simon, get sucked into a worm hole in space, and end up in Evangelion, where Simon and Asuka fall for each other. Whip! And a year and a half later, this story.

I think I have the Yu-Gi-Oh thing down. Seeing as how I've seen every episode shown in America, and read about 70% of the manga (missed some at the beginning, missed some at the end.) So, please, post your two-cents in the reviews. But no flames. Suggestion on how to make it better would be awesome, though.


End file.
